


Slumber After Party

by KimberlyHeart



Category: Final Fantasy X-2
Genre: F/F, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Lesbian Sex, Multi, Oral Sex, Teasing, Truth or Dare, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:08:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28128126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimberlyHeart/pseuds/KimberlyHeart
Summary: Yuna finds herself in an unexpected game of sexy Truth or Dare with her fellow Gullwings. And whether she likes it or not, Paine has some rather provocative intentions. (Spoiler alert, she likes it).
Relationships: Paine/Rikku (Final Fantasy X & X-2), Paine/Rikku/Yuna, Paine/Yuna (Final Fantasy X & X-2)
Kudos: 3





	Slumber After Party

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place in between Chapters 1 and 2 of the game. This is my first fanfic, but I've been writing in general for a while now. Any and all feedback is welcome and encouraged.

"Hmmm"

Yuna had spread out all of her dresspheres on one of the beds in the Cabin. She was trying to decide which one to wear. Today they were able to snag their first real victory as amateur sphere hunters, and tonight there was going to be a celebration. She knew what she would wear to the celebration of course; she'd be wearing the Songstress dressphere while her and Rikku put on a show for everyone. Currently Yuna was more concerned with what to wear to the after party. Practically everyone would be at the celebration but the after party had a much shorter guest list: Yuna, Rikku and Paine.

They had already talked to Barkeep and convinced him to let them have the cabin all to themselves overnight. After all, they were the only real beds on the Celseus. Most people on board didn't sleep too often or had other places to sleep in Spira. The more permanent members like Buddy and Brother usually just slept in their chairs in between piloting. But tonight was special, and the first official YRP slumber party was full steam ahead.

It was Yuna's idea to have a private after party, but it was Rikku's idea to turn it into a full blown slumber party. Yuna thought they could decompress, relax and talk with one another after what felt like a month straight of sphere hunting. Rikku took it upon herself to plan a whole night of festivities. She went particularly hard into planning when it was revealed that Yuna had never actually experienced a slumber party.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Truth or Dare, pillow fights, scary stories, doing each other's hair and nails, you know? A slumber party?" Rikku said, expecting Yuna to know exactly what she was talking about.

"Rikku, I've never been to a slumber party. I've never done any of those things. And none of that stuff sounds like anything Paine would want to do anyways." Yuna replied.

"YOU'VE NEVER BEEN TO A SLUMBER PARTY!? Well then this is going to be a night to remember! And don't worry about Paine, I talked to her! She said she's down if Yuna's down. So... Pleeeeeease?"

Yuna didn't take much more convincing. She could never say no to Rikku, especially when she made her pouty face. Whenever she made that face it became the most important thing in her life to make it go away. "Of course we can," Yuna finally said with a smile.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

The problem at hand was "what does one wear to a slumber party?" Yuna didn't have any real clothes on board. There was no need with all the dresspheres. She had plenty of already picked out outfits ready to go that could fit multiple moods or occasions (or battle scenarios). She thought about the White Mage dressphere for a moment. It was definitely the most pajama like, but it can get really hot wearing that thing. Yuna then considered the fact that there's no real reason to plan to sleep in whichever dressphere she ended up wearing. When the time came she could just change into whichever dressphere she wanted to sleep in. Then change back in the morning. And if that was the case then why not wear the one she looked the best in.

With that in mind, there was no other choice than Yuna's favorite outfit: the Gunner dressphere. It was, in her opinion, the perfect outfit. Knee high black lace boots that looked navy blue in the right light, incredibly short jean shorts, yellow armbands covering her biceps, and a sleeveless white halter neck top, connected to a pink hood. The cherry on top was the blue and white half skirt she wore over her jeans. At first she felt insecure about her bold new look, but the more time she spent with the gullwings, the more she grew to love it.

The no sleeves complimented her new haircut, and was more freeing feeling than her old kimono. The black boots very nicely contrasted the vibrant colors showcased in the rest of the outfit. And the half skirt/short shorts combination gave off just the right amount of "Sure, you can look at my ass, but you're going to have to work a little harder than usual." Which fit perfectly with her attitude. She wasn't looking for someone, but that didn't mean she didn't want people looking at her. The halter neck top also showed a lot more skin than Yuna was comfortable with, but the Zanarkand Abes symbol was so intricate, it distracted from the otherwise noticeably missing fabric in the middle of her top.

Needless to say, it was the outfit she thought she looked the best in, and therefore her favorite. And also the one she'd wear tonight.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

The party went off without a hitch. Yuna sang and danced like she promised she would and everyone seemed to enjoy themselves. Rikku left a little early. She said she had to prepare a few things for the rest of the night. She took Paine and Barkeep with her. Paine to help and Barkeep probably to relinquish control of the cabins amenities. Which means Brother, Buddy and Yuna were left to clean up everything. ... Which means Brother and Buddy cleaned up everything. Yuna would have helped, if Brother wasn't there. Brother was normally... Well, Brother. But when Rikku wasn't around he got much more forward with his advances towards Yuna, and she wasn't about to let Brother ruin her mood. Buddy offered to help Brother clean up in her place which left Yuna to her own thoughts. So naturally, she started thinking about him.

She hadn't thought about him in a while. But the sphere she had watched recently brought back a fleet of thoughts that Yuna couldn't help but be in her own head about. Was he really dead? She had thought so. If he wasn't dead, does that mean Sir Auron or her father were still alive somewhere? Probably not. And if he was alive, then why hadn't he tried to contact her in any way? They weren't being very conspicuous flying around Spira in a giant bright red motorcycle. Her confusion turned to frustration, that quickly turned to anger.

"Why...why am I so mad? Who the heck is Lenne!"

Without realizing it, she shouted this last part out loud. Everyone still at the party looked at her. Embarrassed, but still angry she stood up and turned to everyone.

"I'm going to go to bed!" And she stormed off.

Although, she knew she wasn't necessarily "going to bed" like she had shouted. But her anger made it sound very convincing. Yuna was notoriously bad at lying, and also rarely angry. Although, she'd probably have to explain something to somebody tomorrow. She was seemingly angry about absolutely nothing, and stormed off without explaining herself.

As she made her way to the cabin, she thought about him some more, against her better judgement. If it's not him, then why does this person look and sound exactly like him. She abandoned this confusing thought process and found her mind drifting to something else she hadn't thought about in a while: moving on. She had only recently come to terms with the fact that he's not coming back, and she should probably look for someone else to be with romantically. But living on the Celsius, and traveling as the Gullwings leader, there wasn't much to choose from. Brother was... well, Brother. And he was also her cousin. Brother was off the table for a baker's dozen of gross reasons. Buddy didn't really seem the romantic type. Yuna had always considered him more of a brother figure, the irony of which didn't escape her. And Shinra? Well, as he always says Shinra is "just a kid."

Was that it? Were those her only options? Would she really have to wait until she settled down to find someone? Almost like clockwork, as soon as she thought those last couple thoughts, she was just approaching the cabin entrance when it opened by itself, and out stepped Rikku. Rikku, who was wearing her Songstress dressphere at the party, had changed into her Gun Mage dressphere. And it looked really good on her. Rikku's skin was naturally darker than Yuna's due to her growing up in the desert, and the blues, magenta and yellow in her outfit complimented her skin tone nicely.

"Yunie!" Rikku said, rushing over and giving her a big hug. "I was just about to come get you, everything is all set! Hey, is everything okay?"

Rikku could always tell when something was wrong with Yuna.

"I'm fine. I just have a lot on my mind. I'm ready for this slumber party!" Yuna said, trying to feign excitement. But Rikku could see through her.

"Good, you better be! Because it's ready for you!" Rikku said, pointing directly in Yuna’s face. She took Yuna by the hand and guided her inside the Cabin. Barkeep was still there, but Rikku quickly ushered him out, and locked the door behind him. Yuna didn't know what Rikku had planned exactly, but she couldn't help but think that Barkeep probably gave her a little too much power in this situation.

"C'mon! Paine is already up there! Let's go!" Rikku said excitedly. She started to run up the stairs but quickly came back down and pointed a finger in Yuna's face once again. "And no thinking about him, okay?"

Yuna realized Rikku knew a lot more than she had let on. "Okay, I promise. No thinking about him." Yuna said with a smile. At this, Rikku scurried upstairs excitedly.

Yuna was about to follow her, but she had almost forgotten that she was still in her Songstress dressphere. She debated leaving it on but quickly left that thought behind and went with her original plan, changing into her Gunner dressphere. As soon as she did she felt less angry all of a sudden, which relieved her so she didn't question it.

"Oooo the classic. I like it!" Rikku said as Yuna arrived upstairs.

"Took you long enough" said a familiar voice behind Rikku. Rikku moved out of the way revealing Paine, and Yuna almost lost her balance at what she saw. Paine was laying sideways on one of the beds. But she wasn't wearing her classic Warrior dressphere, she was wearing her Lady Luck dressphere. Easily her sexiest one. Yuna knew it, Paine knew it, everyone knew it. Paine knew how to rock a dressphere, and Lady Luck was the one she looked the best in.

The dark blue and black contrasted perfectly with her pale skin. And speaking of skin, the dressphere showed a lot of it. Almost her entire back was exposed. What little outfit was there framed every inch of her body, perfectly accentuating her every last curve. And the detached arm length gloves were the icing on the incredibly sexy cake that was the Lady Luck dressphere. She usually only broke it out for special occasions. Did she know something Yuna didn't?

"Um... Are you going to wear that... The whole time?" Yuna asked before she realized she had.

"Well I'm going to sleep nude like I always do, but other than that, I was going to leave it on all night, yeah. Is there a problem?" Paine responded, sounding confused and a little annoyed. The thought of Paine sleeping nude in the same room as her tipped Yuna slightly over the edge. Trying to ignore the sudden heat she was feeling in her shorts, Yuna replied "No, not at all! I was just curious. You guys both look great, as usual." Yuna was visually blushing. Paine took note of this and smirked a little.

"So do you, Yunie!" Rikku said, practically shouting the tension out of the air. "But enough about how cute we all are, let's get this slumber party started!"

Rikku and Paine had arranged the three beds in sort of a U formation. They turned the middle bed 90° and pushed it against the wall so that the middle of the upstairs was a nice open space where they could all hang out. Lots and lots of pillows and blankets were also brought onto the floor so that they didn't have to sit on the cold floor.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

First came the hair and nails. Yuna was looking forward to this the least, so she was grateful it came first. They took turns painting each other's nails and shaping each other's hair. When everything was said and done, everyone looked virtually the same, and Yuna didn't really see the point of it all. When Paine was doing Yuna's hair, she could feel her breath on her neck. Paine was closer to her than she had ever been and the warm feeling returned in between Yuna's legs, but she ignored it in the hopes it would go away on its own.

It didn't.

The rest of the night went by pretty quickly. They talked for a bit about various topics: the mission they recently completed, the party, Yuna's performance. Then they raided Barkeep's cabinets. He didn't keep any alcohol on the ship, but it was fun going behind his back anyways. They eventually did have a pillow fight. Yuna wasn't sure if there was supposed to be a winner, but she definitely thought that Rikku won. Next came scary stories, which Rikku didn't enjoy, even though it was her idea. Plus, letting Paine go first probably wasn't the best idea. She was a little too good at it. So after her story Rikku quickly proposed "Let's play Truth or Dare instead!"

Yuna had also never played Truth or Dare, but it seemed simple enough. The directions were right in the title. Paine got comfortable on one of the beds leaving Yuna and Rikku on the floor facing up towards her. It was Rikku's turn first. Starting off strong and surprising no one, she said dare. Yuna dared Rikku to do a backflip off the upstairs balcony.

"Pfft that's easy. Check it!" she said as she dove off the balcony and did a triple backflip. She rushed back upstairs. "Did you see that? I think I deserve bonus points for the extra flips!"

"I don't think truth or dare has points. That was impressive though." Paine responded.

"Alright, Yunie's turn!" Rikku shouted.

Yuna instantly got nervous and tensed up. "Truth."

Rikku said "Boring" and Paine said "predictable" almost at the same time.

"Hey no fair! I've never done this before!" Yuna retorted.

"Fine, fine. We're only teasing you." Said Paine. "What's the one thing you would change about the Celsius?"

Without thinking Yuna said the first thing to come to mind. "Brother." Neither one of them looked surprised. She continued "He gives me the creeps. He's always hitting on me, in the most obvious ways, in front of everyone on the bridge. It's like he doesn't even remember-" she caught herself. She was about to mention him, and she explicitly promised Rikku she wouldn't do that.

Speaking up again, Yuna said "Well... In any case, that's my answer. I believe it's your turn Paine."

"I also pick truth." said Paine. This came as a shock to both of the other girls. Paine was usually a closed book. Neither of them knew much about her. This could finally be an inkling of a chance to find out about her backstory. But Rikku was the one asking Paine, and she asked "Why do you sleep naked? I've been thinking about it ever since you brought it up."

The warm feeling in Yuna's shorts had suddenly returned unannounced. She also had to resist literally slapping herself in the face. What a waste of a truth question. And an awkward one at that. But apparently only Yuna found it awkward, because Paine showed no issue spilling the details.

"You don't? It's so easy to just unequip the dressphere and slide into bed." Paine answered.

Rikku replied, "No I have jammies I change into. I'm actually wearing them right now under my dressphere."

It only made sense that Rikku had clothes already on the ship. Yuna was now wondering if she was the only one who exclusively wore dresspheres, and didn't bring any real clothes. Maybe she could ask Paine on her next turn. Speaking of, Yuna's thoughts were interrupted by Rikku reminding everyone that it was her turn, and that she chooses truth.

"Did you and Gippal really used to date?" Yuna asked.

"I was also curious about that." Paine said with that same mischievous smirk across her lips.

Rikku scrunched up her face in frustration. "I'm never picking truth again! Yes we dated! It was only for a couple months sometime after the Eternal Calm started, but before New Yevon formed. Everything was chill and there was nothing really going on. I had never dated anyone before so I thought why not. It didn't last long, he was kind of a douche. It's Yuna's turn now."

"Only for a couple months, huh? Did you guys even do anything?" Paine tried asking, but Rikku was smarter than that. "Nooooope, not answering that. You asked one question, and I gave one answer. Yuna?"

Yuna thought it over for a moment then said "Truth"

Before Paine could ask the question Rikku shouted, "New rule! If you do two truths in a row your next turn has to be a dare!"

Before Yuna could protest, Paine interjected "I think that sounds fair." Yuna looked up at her, she was smirking again. "Fine, I'll do dare next turn." She said sheepishly. She wasn't looking forward to saying dare, she didn't know what to expect from Paine.

"What do you miss the most about being a summoner." Paine said. A surprisingly tame question. And one Yuna hadn't really put much thought into before now. "Hmm. I guess it would have to be the Aeons. Don't get me wrong, the guns are cool, but having the Aeons felt like having 5-10 giant weapons ready to protect me at any moment."

"That makes sense" Rikku responded. "I miss them too. They were awesome! Yojimbo alone got us out of so many scrapes. Anyways it's your turn Paine! Truth or Dare?"

"Truth" said Paine once again. Which by Rikku's rules, means she would have to pick dare on her next turn. Any question in the world could come out of Rikku's mouth, and the one that did was "who was the last person you dated?" Probably feeling like getting some payback for them making her talk about Gippal.

"Well, it may surprise you but the last person I dated was a woman. Her name was Auda. A professional blitzball player, and a Guado. We went out for a couple weeks but she was clearly into blitzball more than she was into me. This was a few months before the Eternal Calm. I haven't dated anyone since."

This surprised Yuna. Another bomb dropped tonight by Paine. She looked up at her. "Paine... You're lesbian?" She asked. Paine looked down at her and her smirk was bigger than it'd been all night. "It's Rikku's turn," she answered.

"Dare!" The word practically flew out of Rikku. Yuna was already out of ideas. She looked around the room for ideas and spotted the stage downstairs. "Why don't you put on a quick show for us on the stage Rikku?" Before anyone could say anything else, Paine added, "Why not make it a pole dance? That'll be fun."

Well that escalated quickly.

"Oooo I've never done one of those. Good idea Yuna!" Rikku said, rushing downstairs before Yuna could explain that her intentions were far less lewd.

Before taking to the stage, Rikku changed into her Lady Luck dressphere. She looked just as good in hers as Paine did. It was that same shade of yellow that perfectly complimented her skin tone in the Gun Mage dressphere, and hugged her tight body just as well as Paine's did. Rikku knew exactly what she was doing by choosing this dress. But not so much on the pole. She started out rough but quickly got the hang of it. Not attempting anything too over the top, just to play it safe. Watching Rikku dance put Yuna in a daze. Before she realized it, the warm sensation was back between her legs, and when Rikku finally stopped dancing, she realized so was her hand. She quickly removed it and prayed no one noticed. She then looked up at Paine who had definitely noticed. Paine just continued smirking and gave Yuna a quick wink before turning her attention to Rikku, who had already changed back into her Gun Mage dressphere. "Hey that wasn't half bad." Said Paine. "If this sphere hunting thing goes South, you might look into pole dancing."

Rikku blushed "I mean, I don't think I was that good. What'd you think, Yunie?"

Both Yuna and Paine knew exactly what she thought. But she kept her answer modest. "I agree with Paine. It was really enjoyable." Okay maybe that was supposed to sound a little more modest.

"Well you know what that means, Yunie!" Rikku said, looking at her expectedly. Yuna sighed. "Dare." And they both looked up at Paine.

Paine, who was laying on her side on the bed, took a couple beats while she contemplated the dare she'd soon ask, not wanting to waste her opportunity. After a couple moments she finally said, "Alright well I'm sure I'm not the only one who noticed Yuna undressing me with her eyes all night." She moved onto her stomach so that her face was level with Yuna's. She looked directly into her multi colored eyes. "I dare you to kiss me, Yuna."

Yuna was in shock. She wasn't sure what she thought Paine would say, but that definitely wasn't it. Her mind reeled as her eyes focused on Paine's soft, small lips. After a few moments of silence, Yuna managed to ask "Are you sure that's what you want me to do, Paine?"

The same smirk she'd dawned all night still plastered on her face, she whispered "If you don't you'll lose Truth or Dare."

It took all the courage Yuna possessed, but she closed her eyes, tilted her head, and began to kiss her teammate. The kiss was more sensual than she had intended. And it ended up being more like 4 or 5 kisses. She found her hands caressing Paine's upper back, and Paine reciprocated by running her hands through Yuna's hair. After a few moments, they separated. Paine looked in Yuna's eyes and mouthed the word "wow" as both girls caught their breath. This made Yuna nervous and she quickly turned her head to look at the floor as she completely separated from Paine, who returned to the position she was in previously on the bed.

"Wow, that was HOT!" Rikku said, once again, practically screaming the tension out of the room. "I didn't know either of you had it in you. I thought for sure Yuna was going to lose right there.”

Feeling more sheepish than she had all night, she responded to Rikku without looking at her. "Yes well, in any case, it's your turn Rikku."

"Actually, I believe it's my turn." Paine said, still smirking. She was right of course. "And according to Rikku's rules, I pick dare."

Yuna spoke up before Rikku got a chance to. She didn't know what had come over her. She wasn't even sure if it was actually her saying it. But before she could stop herself she looked up at Paine and said "take off your dressphere."

"Heeeeeyy it was my turn to-" Rikku cut herself off as she realized what Yuna had just said. Her jaw dropped to the floor. They both looked up at Paine expectedly.

Paine remained motionless for a moment, then focused her gaze on Yuna and calmly said "Fuck yes, Yuna. That's more like it." Paine stood up on the bed, towering above her two teammates still sitting on the floor. She slowly raised her arms high above her head, and removed her dressphere. Starting at her fingertips and ending at her toes, it slowly dissolved down her body until Paine was standing on the bed completely naked, exposing her slender body for her teammates to take in.

Paine's body was very toned. It was somehow both firm and soft looking in all the right ways. Yuna found herself staring at Paine's boobs first. They were perfectly shaped and incredibly perky. They were remarkable, Yuna thought. And taking a look south, Yuna was surprised to see the Paine was completely shaven, as if she truly had nothing to hide. Yuna felt a little embarrassed about this since she herself hadn't shaved in quite a while. 

The silence was broken once again by Rikku. "Damn Paine, looks like you really didn't want to lose Truth or Dare! Look at you, girl! You're so fit! I wish I looked half as good naked as you do." Rikku was clearly not feeling the intense feelings that Yuna currently was.

Yuna, feeling very sheepish and incredibly turned on said "okay, you did the dare. You can put the dressphere back on."

"Eh, why bother." Paine said as she got back into her position she was in on the bed. "It's getting pretty late, and we're probably heading to bed soon. This is what I was going to sleep in anyways."

Paine was fucking with Yuna’s head. She had to have been. It takes literally one second to equip a dressphere. She could be in and out of 20 dresspheres in under a minute. There was no reason for her to to hang out naked, other than to mess with her. Meanwhile, Yuna's downstairs situation had turned from warm to moist. And unfortunately, it was Rikku's turn.

"Dare!" Rikku shouted, sticking with her "never going to pick truth again" creed. Yuna completely at a loss for words let Paine take the floor. "Well am I the only one who's going to bear it all?" Paine asked. Rikku responded "if you're going to dare me to get naked I'm going to lose Truth or Dare. I'm not getting naked." She paused for a moment. "Well... Unless Yunie does."

"What, why?" Yuna asked. "Why would I need to get naked first?"

Rikku looked at her as if the answer was obvious. "I'd feel more comfortable if you were doing it too. Paine's naked body is very sexy and intimidating," she said as if Paine wasn't still in the room. "But if everyone else in the room was already naked I think I'd be down"

“This was Paine's plan all along”, Yuna thought. It had to be. If she played her cards right in this Truth or Dare game, every member of the Gullwings were about to be naked. And then what? What was Paine planning from there? She had a couple ideas but didn't want to think about it too much. 

"Well do we at least get to see these pajamas you talked about?" Paine asked. 

Rikku got excited. "Sure!" And she immediately stood up and removed her dressphere. And of course, when Rikku said "jammies" she meant underwear. She was now dawning a yellow bra with matching panties, fluffy Moogle slippers, and nothing else. It was the most skin she had ever shown in front of the Yuna. "Easiest dare yet!" She said.

"Rikku that's just your underwear." Yuna said.

"But this is what I always wear to bed!" Rikku said, completely oblivious. "Besides, Paine brought up a good point earlier. Might as well hang out in what we're going to sleep in." Yuna was just going to sleep in her Gunner dressphere like usual, but that was looking less and less likely to happen. This thought was once again interrupted by Rikku saying "You're turn Yuna!"

Before Yuna realized what she was saying, she said "Dare." She was used to hearing dare for the last 6 turns, and it just slipped out. "Truth! I mean truth!" She tried to save herself. 

"Too late. You picked dare. You can't take it back." Paine said. Her smirk had returned. Paine sat up on the edge of the bed with her feet on the floor, still completely naked. Her legs were spread slightly apart, but enough to reveal basically everything. She truly did have nothing to hide. Yuna tried to focus on Paine's face but couldn't help but let her eyes wander down to Paine's nether region. Because of her angle, she didn't get the best look, but from what she could see, she was impressed. Now fully embracing the feeling simmering in her loins as a main player in tonight's festivities.

After a few seconds she managed to break the trance she was in and look up at Paine's face. Paine was staring at her with the same smirk she'd worn all night. "Like what you see?" She said. Yuna, embarrassed, turned bright red and looked straight down at the floor. She felt a hand touch her chin and turn her face to look forward. But she wasn't staring into Paine's eyes, her face was now inches away from Paine's privates. Paine had spread her legs out a lot further and truly put herself on display. The intricate folds of Paine's vulva glistened in the moonlight creeping through the balcony window. She had never seen another woman like this before, let alone one so drop dead gorgeous. Yuna gulped and licked her lips. Paine let her stare for a moment before speaking. "I dare you to do what your body is telling you to do."

At first Yuna didn't know what she meant. Then all at once, it hit her. The sensation she had been feeling all night was her body telling her how to feel, and more important to Paine, how to act. Acting without thinking, Yuna placed one hand on Paine's inner thigh. Paine remained motionless, still probably a little doubtful that Yuna would actually do it. Yuna slowly moved her face closer to Paine's womanhood, and before long her lips connected with Paine's lips.

The first thing Yuna noticed was the taste. It was... Actually kind of nice? She had heard that it was supposed to taste awful but she had clearly received false information, because Paine tasted rather pleasant. Yuna had never done anything like this, so at first she just started kissing, thinking that's what you were supposed to do. But this clearly wasn't enough by Paine's standards. Paine grabbed the back of Yuna's head and gently pushed her mouth deeper into her. Yuna was startled slightly but quickly adapted. Every inch of her mouth was now touching vulva, so Yuna decided to make herself more familiar. She moved up and down, finding new folds and different ways to enjoy Paine. Then Yuna did the only thing left to do and stuck out her tongue, right into Paine's vagina. Finally incorporating her tongue made Paine let out a short but brief moan. This sound made Yuna snap back to reality. This was sex. Yuna and Paine were having sex. And this was the first time Yuna had ever had sex.

When he was still alive, they didn't have time to have sex in between falling in love and defeating Sin. They probably would have in Macalania, but Kimahri was watching the entire time. Yuna never in a thousand years would have imagined her first time being with a woman. Not to mention a woman she was so close too. How was she supposed to act around her after this? Would they do this again? Would things go back to normal?

None of these thoughts stopped her from continuing her adventure deeper into Paine's vagina. Paine's moans become louder and more consistent, and also incredibly sexy. Yuna was afraid to check her own area at this point, it was probably soaking wet. She heard another moan but this time it didn't come from Paine, it came from Rikku. Yuna stopped eating out her teammate and pulled away from her crotch as both her and Paine looked over at Rikku. Yuna's mouth and cheeks were covered in Paine's juices but she wasn't sure if it was customary or appropriate to wipe it off, so she just left it there for now.

Rikku had one of her hands down her panties and another hand on her breast. She looked out of breath. If she was pleasuring herself, she stopped when Yuna stopped, but didn't remove her hand from her underwear. After she caught her breath for a moment she said "Aw man, why'd you stop? I was afraid you'd stop if I made noise. That was so hot and I'm really close. Please keep going."

"Mmmm no I think we're just about finished." Paine said. Rikku looked absolutely crushed.

"You're finished?" Asked Yuna.

Paine replied, "Nope. But neither is this game of Truth or Dare." As she said this she turned to Yuna and noticed her face covered in her fluids. She grabbed Yuna's face, brought it close to her own and started licking her clean. This made Yuna lose it. She couldn't help herself anymore. She needed someone to make this feeling go away, even if she had to do it herself. When Paine seemed just about done Yuna spoke up. "I believe it's your turn Paine. Truth or Dare?"

Paine leaned back on the bed, returning to the position she was in before with everything she had to offer on full display. She looked Yuna straight in the eyes and said "Dare." The smirk returning to her face. Rikku spoke up before Yuna got a chance to. "I dare you to do that to me. I want to feel as amazing as you look. But... In order for that to happen, I'd have to get naked, and I wasn't joking when I said Yuna has to get naked first."

"I accept those terms." Paine said. "You heard her Yuna, lose the clothes or else I lose Truth or Dare." Yuna got immediately embarrassed again. Even though Paine had been completely naked for a good half hour now, and she had just eaten her out for what felt like 10 minutes, and in front of her cousin no less, she was still wildy uncomfortable with the thought of being naked in front of the two other girls. But that embarrassment was quickly overcome by the feeling boiling in her crotch. She desperately wanted it to go away, and this was her eventual avenue. It took every modicum of courage contained within Yuna, but she got up from the floor, held her hands in the air imitating the stance that Paine took, said "might as well let loose," and removed her dressphere, making sure Paine had the perfect view of everything she had to offer in return. Almost as if to say "once you're done with Rikku, this is what's waiting for you." And to no one's surprise, Yuna was completely drenched.

After seeing this, Rikku got up and joined Paine on the bed. Yuna sat on the bed opposite the one they were on, and sat in a position similar to Paine's previous position, with her crotch on partial display. But she was sure no one would be looking at her in a couple moments. Rikku, already having taken off her dressphere, was wearing actual clothes that had to be removed. She didn't remove them herself though, she let Paine take care of that. Paine slowly turned Rikku around and removed her bra. When Rikku turned back around Yuna saw her bare breasts for the first time. And of course, they were perfect in every conceivable way. This made Yuna a bit jealous, but also curious as to what the other women thought of her body. Paine then reached for Rikku's bottoms and excitement filled both Yuna and Rikku. Paine must have let the excitement overcome her because she was a lot less gentle with these. She tore them in half. Rikku was not wearing those panties out of this slumber party. As soon as they were gone, Yuna noticed that Rikku's bush was somewhere in between Paine and her own. It was definitely well kept, and there was far less hair than Yuna's neglected area. Something that she was slightly embarrassed by, but also took note of in case anything like this happened again.

Paine positioned Rikku on the bed in a way that gave Yuna the perfect view of the situation, something Yuna was sure Paine did on purpose. Paine buried her face in Rikku's folds, mixing her own juices with that of Rikku's. As soon as she did, Rikku let out a moan so loud she was sure someone had to have heard it. But Rikku's moans didn't stop there. They got louder and louder. Rikku was practically screaming. Either Rikku is over-exaggerating, or Paine really knew what she was doing. Either way, it made Yuna jealous. She wanted to feel what Rikku was experiencing.

After a couple moments went by Yuna realized that there's no reason she should just be watching, so she brought her hand down to her crotch, and started to gently rub her clit. It was so sensitive that she couldn't help but let out a quiet moan. She hadn't done this in so long. Probably well before summoning Valefor for the first time was the last time she masterbated. She'd just been so busy and had so much on her mind since Valefor. So much had happened.

As she caressed her labia she stared deeply at what Paine was doing. She was treating Rikku's area with so much care, making sure not to leave any surface area unattended, and it was the hottest most sensual thing Yuna had ever seen with her own two multicolored eyes. Both women were very clearly enjoying themselves. Yuna was enjoying herself too, but she desperately wanted it to be her turn. As Rikku started to climax, Paine removed her face from her crotch and brought it up to Rikku's face, where they started to make out. Yuna now being the only one in the room to not know what both Paine and Rikku's juices mixed together tasted like, making her even more jealous. Paine slipped her pinky and ring finger into Rikku's vagina, and began stimulating her clit with her thumb. As Rikku came, she screamed louder than she had yet, the sound of which was only slightly muffled by Paine's mouth being on hers. They separated so Rikku could catch her breath and Paine slowed her pursuit of Rikku's walls until she slowly and seductively removed her fingers. As soon as they left her, Rikku grabbed Paine's hand and brought her fingers into her mouth, sucking off all of her own juices one finger at a time. After she had finished, she completely collapsed onto the bed, and quickly fell asleep. Paine covered her in blankets, and turned to face Yuna, who was still touching herself. She quickly stopped as Paine started to walk towards her, eyes locked with her own. Neither woman focused on what they truly wanted to be focused on.

When Paine reached Yuna, she knelt down in front of her. Bringing her face to meet Yuna's. "Looks like-" Paine started to say, but she was cut off by Yuna kissing her. Yuna felt like she was making out with not only Paine's lips and tongue, but also both Paine and Rikku's vaginas. The taste was indescribable. Yuna wanted to know this taste, but also started kissing Paine in the hopes that she'd start doing something similar to what she did to Rikku, but it didn't happen. She eventually released Paine, who looked at her after catching her breath for a moment and finished her sentence. "Looks like she loses Truth or Dare." They both looked over at Rikku, who was sound asleep. Paine looked back at Yuna. Her arms were resting on Paine's shoulders while Paine's hands were finding their way up Yuna's back. Both women still completely naked. "I believe it was your turn." Said Paine.

Yuna, feeling like Paine deserved a little payback for how mischievous she was being earlier, smiled and said "Truth." Upon hearing this Paine started to slowly move her hands up and down Yuna's naked body, starting from the top of her shoulder blades, and moving all the way down to Yuna's waist, making sure to barely touch Yuna's boobs along the way. This made Yuna instantly regret saying “truth.”

"Is this your first time?" Asked Paine finally. Yuna knew the answer but was embarrassed to tell her. "Yes, it is. First time with a woman, first time with anyone." This made Paine even more excited, but she didn't let it show on her face. "Your turn" said Yuna.

"Truth." Paine said, reciprocating Yuna's unique form of teasing, given the situation.

"For my first time, how did I do?" Yuna asked.

This question didn't come as a surprise to Paine at all, who took to answering it very casually. "Well, I haven't cum yet, you still need to fix that, but other than that I'd say you're doing pretty good. A-." Yuna didn't exactly expect a letter grade, but she thought C+ at best. A- was so much higher than that, she might as well have said SSS. Needless to say, Yuna was very proud of herself.

At this point Paine moved her entire body a little bit closer to Yuna. "Truth or Dare?"

Yuna said “truth.” Inching ever closer to being forced to say dare, per her sleeping cousins rules. 

The seductive look Paine was maintaining contorted into that signature smirk she'd dawned all night. She didn't stop caressing Yuna form, but she started to incorporate Yuna's breasts more and more with each once over. Everytime Paine's palm and fingers rubbed against Yuna's sensitive nipples, she felt herself getting impossibly hot and wetter than she thought capable.

"How long have you wanted to do this with me?" Paine finally asked after a few moments of silence.

Yuna hadn't thought about that before. The answer was clearly before tonight, but sometime after they met. The answer sort of stumbled out of her. "I mean, all of your outfits are so revealing. Lady Luck in particular leaves little to the imagination. You're the sexiest person I've ever met, so my mind might have wandered to something that looked like this once or twice."

"Really? I'm the sexiest person you know? What about Lulu?"

This made Yuna uncomfortable immediately. She knew what she meant of course, but Lulu had been her mentor since she was a kid. Yuna had always looked to Lulu as a mother figure, since her real mother died while she was young. "Please don't bring up Lulu. It might ruin the mood." Yuna blurted out. She quickly followed it up with "but yes, you are the sexiest person I know. Not just woman; person. Now, truth or dare?"

Paine also said “truth.” The teasing would not continue after this, no matter what.

"Are you lesbian, Paine?" Yuna asked sheepishly.

Paine's smirk turned into a smile. "I'm actually bisexual. I've dated men and women before. I will say, I do prefer women. Men can sometimes be so predictable and more often than not, giant douchebags. And sex with another woman is vastly superior. Women understand the intricacies of the female form better than men ever will." This answer both shocked and didn't shock Yuna. She didn't know that about her, but it didn't come as much of a surprise. She was more shocked that it took a game of sexy truth or dare to get that info out of her.

Paine's hands made their way down to Yuna’s waist one last time, before she moved in incredibly closer. Their lips were practically touching at this point. Paine pursed her lips, then whispered "Truth. Or. Dare?" The feeling of Paine's breath with every word hitting Yuna's lips were enough to drive her crazy. Before she gave her answer, she started kissing Paine again. Only a few times, because she was excitedly anticipating what was in store for her when she finally gave her answer. She pulled apart from Paine, locked eyes with her and said "Dare."

Paine backed away, and stood up. Her with womanhood now eye level with Yuna's face. She grabbed Yuna's hand and stood her up in front of her. She grabbed Yuna by the thighs, and pulled her in close like she was going to kiss her, grabbing her ass with both hands as she did. She pulled away a split second before their lips locked together, barely giving her a kiss. Paine left Yuna's side and layed down on her back on the bed. "Come here, Yuna."

Yuna was sure she knew what Paine meant, so she crawled into the bed on top of her. Gently placing each knee on either sides of her thighs, their bodies not quite touching yet. Yuna brought her face close to Paine's. "You're very beautiful, but I'm going to need you to turn around." Paine said. Yuna turned red again slightly. She knew exactly what Paine meant. It was finally going to happen. She slowly turned around, being careful not to put her knee directly onto any part of Paine in the process. When she was finally in position, with her entire pelvis floating inches above Paine's face, Paine said, "I dare you to sit on my face."

Yuna was embarrassed to admit, but she thought she meant to actually sit on her face at first. Yuna's first thought was "wouldn't that hurt?" But she quickly remembered the exact situation she'd been in for the last hour. Not really sure exactly how far away she was from Paine's face, she very slowly lowered herself. Paine licked her lips. When Yuna had gotten close enough she put her hand on her thigh indicating when to stop. She didn't use her mouth immediately. At first she started to gently tease Yuna's perineum with her pointer finger. This made Yuna's stomach do several flips. This was the closest she'd been to Paine all night. She could tell Paine wanted to take her time, but Yuna was ready to burst. This was the most aroused she had ever been. But she patiently waited for Paine to proceed.

Paine started caressing the top of Yuna's labia with her hand. Paine couldn't help but be impressed by Yuna's perfect little cunt. Under all that bush, Yuna was hiding perhaps the most immaculate pussy Paine had ever seen. And all at once she felt herself wanting it all to herself. She brought Yuna a little closer and started licking. Yuna liked this sensation so much, it brought a tear to her eye. Something she hoped Paine never found out about. After a few licks, Paine went all in, similar to how she had with Rikku.

Yuna let out an uncontrollable moan. Trying her hardest not to be nearly as loud as Rikku was. This was the greatest feeling Yuna had ever felt, she was sure of it. Losing herself in the moment, she let out a scream as Paine's tongue entered the point of no return. Her nose pressed up against Yuna's clit.

Yuna found her eyes wandering down. In all the excitement, she had forgotten that her own mouth was inches away from Paine's vulva. Without giving it a second thought for the first time all night, Yuna spread Paine's legs and returned to the intricate folds of Paine's genitals that she had familiarized herself with not too long ago. But being upside down was a whole new ballgame.

Yuna went right for the goods, opening Paine's folds and sticking her tongue right in her vagina. She teased Paine's clit with her thumb. She lowered herself so that her breasts were resting on Paine's stomach, and Paine's breasts were on her stomach. The whole time, Paine was still at work inside of Yuna. Making sure to reach every possible inch that she could. Yuna continued to moan, now muffled due to her head being in between Paine's thighs. Paine could feel every one of Yuna's moans reverberate through her entire body, which made her incredibly horny. Paine didn't know what to expect out of Yuna when the night started, but it wasn't this. This was a dream come true. She was really close now, and assumed Yuna had to be as well so she went for the final push. She started moving faster and making bigger movements. Yuna remained at the same pace but her moans got more intense which was just enough to bring Paine over the edge.

They came at the same time. Paine came a considerable amount, soaking the bed and probably ruining a sheet or two. But that was nothing compared to Yuna. Yuna came harder than she had ever cum before. Neither one of them counted, but Yuna came continuously for about 8-10 full seconds. Paine's entire face was completely drenched. She lapped up as much as she could as it was coming out, and eventually resorted to keeping her mouth wide open, and her eyes closed. When Yuna was finally finished completely, Paine opened her eyes to once again see Yuna's perfect pussy. She was so tantalized and intrigued by Yuna's performance that she started again.

Yuna, who had already started sitting up, was caught completely off guard, but she didn't oppose. She was down for more time with Paine like this. Who knew if this would ever happen again? Yuna returned to Paine's nether region and gave it a kiss before inserting two fingers. She had just watched Paine do this to Rikku so she had a good idea of what she was doing. And Paine loved it. The reason that was her go to fingering position was because she knew how much she enjoyed it herself. While she did this Yuna started kissing her pubis and didn't stop either action until Paine had come a second time.

Yuna came much faster this time, and produced a quarter of the amount of fluid as last time. Paine once again tried to get all of it for herself, but only managed to receive about half. Paine was absolutely covered in Yuna's juices. It dropped from her mouth around her chin and down to her neck. It reached her eyelids and eventually her forehead. It even managed to find it's way into Paine's hair. Yuna turned back around to marvel at what she'd done. Yuna's face now inches away from Paine's, Yuna said "I'm sorry if that was too much. I didn't know I had it in me. It's been a really long time since I did anything close to this." Paine didn't answer. She was completely dumbfounded by the impossibly beautiful naked woman lying on top of her. Before she could say anything, Yuna returned the favor from a little over an hour ago, and started licking every inch of Paine's face. Now tasting not only her two teammates, but herself as well. This thought along with her actions made her a little horny once again. "How do I still feel like this after all that?" She thought to herself.

Paine was beginning to gather her thoughts. And the first clear thought she had was "this can't be a one time thing." Even if another night like this was half as good as this one was, she'd make sure it happened again. Yuna on the other hand had a lot of questions running through her mind now that all her tension had released. Did she want this to happen again? Was she lesbian now? Is Rikku lesbian? What if there really was a possibility that he was still alive somewhere? Does she tell him? Will he be upset that her first time wasn't with him? Her questions came to a stop when she noticed Paine beaming up at her, bringing Yuna back to reality and remembering the situation she was in. "Did I do okay?" Yuna asked as coyly as she could manage to sound.

"You... It... That was incredible." Is all Paine could get out. Yuna wore a proud smile.

"You weren't too bad yourself." Yuna said with a smile, and she planted a small kiss in between Paine's eyebrows. "Should we re-equip our dresspheres before we fall asleep?" said Yuna.

"Absolutely not." Answered Paine, making Yuna giggle. She kissed Paine one more time, this time on her lips. In many ways, it was the most sensual kiss they had shared all night. Yuna, still laying directly on top of Paine, made her way off of her and cuddled in close beside her. She moved the covers over them and then started to move her fingers gently in between Paine's breasts. Occasionally letting her fingers drift off course and caress her nipples. And with that, the two of them eventually drifted off to sleep. Right before Yuna was completely asleep, she felt Paine whisper one last thing into her ear.

"We should do this again."

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yuna was woken up to the sound of what could only be described as a screaming child. "Rise and shiiiiiine!" Yuna reluctantly opened her eyes and saw Rikku standing above her already fully dressed in her Thief outfit. And wrapped around her own naked body was an equally naked Paine.

"Wakey wakey, lovebirds! We have missions to do! And we have to decide who to give the "awesome orb" to! Also-" she pulled her ripped panties from last night out of seemingly nowhere and flung them at Paine like a rubber band. They hit her right in the head, bouncing off and falling onto the floor. "Paine owes me new panties! Last night was fun but it's not happening again if I lose a cute pair of panties every time!"

"That's fine." Paine said even though Yuna was certain she was completely asleep. "More for me." She continued as she nestled into Yuna's neck.

Rikku started to get annoyed. "Okay, that's it." She said and she pulled the blanket covering Yuna and Paine off in one motion. " Oh my god, you guys are still naked!?" She said covering both her eyes. "How much fun did you guys have without me last night?" She said as she quickly covered her teammates back up, trying her hardest not to look, even though she had already seen everything there was to see.

"Rikku shut the fuck up and leave us alone." Paine said without opening her eyes, or detaching herself from Yuna.

"Fine, be like that. You have 5 minutes to get dressed and join us on the bridge or I'm telling everybody there what we all did last night!" Rikku said before running downstairs and out of the cabin.

"If you do that I'll kill you in your sleep and make sure no one can-" Yuna cut her off before she could continue. "She's gone."

"Finally, some peace and quiet." Paine said before opening her eyes to look at Yuna. "Hey you're cute and also naked, do you want to have sex?" Paine said, closing her eyes once again. Yuna had never encountered morning time Paine before, but she really liked how cute she was being. "As fantastic as that sounds, I think it really is time to start a mission now." Yuna said.

Paine sat up in bed and rested on her elbow, so that she was facing Yuna. She let the blanket drop to her stomach, exposing her chest. Yuna couldn't help but look at her breasts and return her hands to the caressing motion she was doing last night. Paine looked at her and without saying anything, leaned in close for a kiss. One of Paine's breasts completely filled Yuna's hand. "What are you doing tonight?" Paine asked, with the smirk from last night returning to her face. Yuna kissed Paine a couple more times while caressing and squeezing her breast before answering. "I don't know, I had a couple things I was going to do tonight. But I think I can move a few things around on my schedule and make sure that I have time to do you as well." Yuna said with a mischievous smile and a wink.

"God you're such a dork." Paine said as she got out of bed and threw her side of the blanket on Yuna's face. Yuna uncovered herself and sat up in bed slightly while giggling. "I'm going to start a shower, why don't you come join me?" Paine said as she gathered some of her things. "I'm right behind you." Yuna said as she watched her new lover turn her back to her and walk downstairs, and into the bathroom. Still fully naked, Yuna got a great look at her ass, which she didn't have much time to focus on last night. And it was of course tight and perfect just like Yuna had expected. "Hey can I get another letter grade?" Yuna shouted down to Paine, already turning the shower on. After a pause long enough to make Yuna think she might not have heard her Paine shouted "SS"

Yuna felt so proud of herself. What an improvement she'd made in just one night. She got up out of bed and started walking downstairs, but paused after a couple steps. She shouted back, "Wait, just SS?" Paine shouted back "Hey, there's always room for improvement." Yuna could tell she was smiling. Whatever today's mission was, it was going to be a long one.

FIN


End file.
